rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Voxyn Crispo
The Voxyn Crispo was a large gang involved in criminal activities around the galaxy. The gang was considered the most dangerous gang in the galaxy. The gang is commonly abbreviated as Voxyns, VC, and VC 6 and is somtimes refered to as the Jedi Slayers because of the gang's feelings towards the Jedi. The Voxyn Crispo's dealings were in smuggling, extortion, slavery, weapon sales, assassination, Bounty Hunting, theft, assault on law enforcing officers, and Jedi hunting. The Voxyn Crispo were extremly violent and some members were seen to have bloodlust. The members of the Voxyn Crispo were seen to be of the most ruthlest and most evil in the galaxy. The Gang Structure The Voxyn Crispo were known to have one leader than orders all of the gang but it was not confirmed because of the secrecy of the gang. Some members do not even know who the leader is. Below the high leader are sector leaders who recieve orders from the high leader and control the gangs involvements in each sector. Below them are individual planetary leaders who recieve orders from the sector leaders and control the gang's involvements in each individual planet. Below that are different "click" leaders who recieve orders from the planetary leaders and control smaller "clicks" or groups of the planet. Each member obays and never questions the orders their leader gives them and knows their place within the gang. Violence The Voxyn Crispo are considered to be the most dangerous and the most violent gang in the galaxy and for good reason. A Voxyn Crispo's life revolves around violence and it is invoked upon entrance. To become a member a being must go through a initiation called a Jump In. The VC hopeful must wistand a brutal "beating" applyed by other VC members for 30 seconds. A Jump In involves the hopeful and an average of 6 other VC members who fight the hopeful at once. If the hopeful wistands the beating, the being gains membership into the gang. The VC apply violence to many of their crimes where needed. Most VC members do not hurt civilians unless necessary or if they prove a threat to the gangs opperations. If that happens, the VC were known to kill the being by cutting limbs off or stabbing in the torso or head area. The VC considered killing in cold blood and bloodlust a necessity. If a VC betrays the gang or fails a mission the VC do another version of a Jump In called a Placement in which many VC members fight the one who wronged the gang in an attempt to injure the being and even kill him/her. The end result of a Placement is many internal injuries, broken limbs, or even death. Identification The Voxyn Crispo tend to present membership in the gang with tattoos that show images of a Voxyn or say VC, Jedi Killer, or Voxyn Crispo. The tattoos could be placed in many different parts of the body including the face, the torso, or limbs. Gan Voc, for example was covered with VC body tattoos, Nuxa had only facial tattoos. If a species had full body armor, then the VC marking would be engraved into the metal. Each small "click" was identified by the tattoos and by body signals. Communication The VC communicate uniquely and have different codes for orders and communication. The main way of communication between the gang other than vocal is by the use of body, facial, and limb movements. For example, for a member to order to attack, he/she would move one of his/her arms across their torso forming the Resh in Aurebesh. They also had a sophisticated way of "spelling" orders out with their limbs. A being would learn this complex way of communication when they would pass their Jump In. Claim The gang would claim territory as their own in a city by placing their mark on building structures around the city. If they owned the whole planet then when one would scan the planet a coded VC mark would appear in the scan.Also the Voxyns would tax every buisness that worked or operated in their territory and if they did not pay, they would get violent with the owner and possibly kill them. Philosophy The VC began as an Ant-Jedi organization and the belief spread throughout the gang. All VC are taught to hate Jedi and learn how to seek them out and how to defeat Jedi. Most members are taught Teräs Käsi to be able to match a Jedi in combat. The VC are known to be the leading organization that hunts and kills Jedi. It is considered a grand prize and high prestige within the gang to gain possession of a dead Jedi's lightsaber. The VC are taught to do whatever necessary to complete a mission and are willing to die to complete the mission. The VC are taught to not fear death and that death is a necessary way to gain what you want. Thus, no VC member is afraid of death and some were known to kill themselves to complete a mission. For this reason, the Voxyn Crispo are known as the dangerous gang in the galaxy. Enemies The Voxyns had many hated enemies the vowed to destroy which included: *Jedi *Echange *ORS *Black Haven Allies VC 6 and it's allies form an alliance called Azalus Champions which means Dangerous Champions. These are the gangs which form the alliance. *Voxyn Crispo *Silver Slashers *Krayt Riders History Creation It is unknown the exact reasons of what the Jedi did exactly for the Voxyn Crispo to be created but it is known that an event happened in 64 ABY that caused a group of beings to grow an anti-Jedi feeling and form the gang to kill them all. As the gang began to develop, the gang began to resort to other criminal activities and then finally its whole business formed around those other criminal activities. Behind the Scenes *Crispo means kill in Huttese *The Voxyn Crispo was created by Darth Matas a user on both DSL and Rebels forums Appearences *Zabrak Warrior *Roleplays on the Rebels forum Category:Criminal organizations *